ABSTRACT Mutations of the human TRPS1 gene cause a dominantly inherited skeletal dysplasia tricho-rhino-phalangeal syndrome (TRPS). Although the gene was identified several years ago, the molecular and cellular mechanisms underlying TRPS are largely unknown. Trps1 is a GATA-type transcription factor that acts as a transcriptional repressor. Recently, we have demonstrated that disruption of the Trps1 gene in mice results in dramatic elongation of growth plates and delayed replacement of cartilage by bone. These abnormalities are accompanied by increased Indian hedgehog (Ihh) expression and elevated Ihh and BMP signaling. Although BMP and Ihh pathways act in parallel to regulate various aspects of endochondral bone formation, it is unclear how they are integrated and controlled at the transcriptional level. The hypothesis of this proposal is that Trps1 constrains the Ihh-BMP positive feedback loop to assure timely progression of chondrocyte maturation and synchronization of chondrocyte development with perichondrial mineralization. We propose studies aimed at elucidating the Trps1 molecular network and its role in regulation of the cross-talk between differentiating chondrocytes and perichondrium. Specifically, we will focus on understanding the mechanisms of delayed cartilage removal and endochondral ossification in Trps1 mutant mice. To address these questions we propose the following specific aims: 1. To understand the molecular and cellular mechanisms of the growth plate elongation caused by disruption of the Trps1 gene. 2. To determine how Trps1 regulates BMP and hedgehog signaling. The first aim will be accomplished by histological and molecular analyses of abnormalities in the growth plate of the mouse model of TRPS. To achieve the second aim we will employ a combination of electrophoretic mobility shift assay (EMSA), reporter expression assays and analyses of the effect of the Trps1 deficiency and over-expression on BMP and hedgehog signaling in a cellular model of chondrogenesis. Additionally, we will test the Trps1 and Ihh genetic antagonism using Trps1;Ihh double mutant mice. Results of the proposed studies will define molecular mechanisms underlying skeletal dysplasia in tricho-rhino-phalangeal syndrome. Importantly, the results of these studies will directly impact our understanding of the transcriptional control of BMP and hedgehog signaling, that are widely involved in the development of multiple organ systems. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative This project is focused on elucidating the molecular mechanisms of skeletal abnormalities in tricho-rhino-phalangeal syndrome (TRPS). The results of this study will directly impact our understanding of molecular regulation of skeletal development.